NaruSaku Anniversary
by Puerto Rican Otaku
Summary: What happens when Naruto forgets his and Sakura's one year anniversary? one-shot My first ever fanfiction :3 [don't own Naruto Kishimoto does(I'm not cool enough)]


A NaruSaku fanfiction :p

Disclaimer: this amazing show called Naruto belongs to this awesome guy named Masashi kishimoto (my birthday twin ^.^ Nov.8 ) sadly.I don't own it. :(

...

It was a nice winter day snow falling softly to the ground. Little kids running around the front yard, as Sakura and Ino Sat inside of the small home, the small house Sakura and Naruto owned to be exact. "Yes it's been a year since we started going out" Sakura said proudly. a year since Sakura's first kiss, a year since Naruto finally asked her to be his. a year since Sakura confessed her love back to Naruto. "Naruto seems to be running late..." Sakura said looking at the clock. "Maybe he's making plans for your one year anniversary". Sakura smiled thinking of what Naruto could be making for their one year anniversary, he was so sweet so the thoughts were endless. "Well forehead see you later I need to go home." Ino said walking through the door, "Bye". Sakura and Ino have gotten closer that whole year. "I'm home" Naruto's yelled as he walked in. Sakura was sitting on their couch wearing a dark blue dress, the dress reach to the floor from the back and was cut of a little on the front showing her feet. She had black heels that revealed her toes which were colored dark blue matching her dress. "Hey Sakura" he leaned in kissing her on the forehead. "Sorry I was late, I have been having extra work lately, but ummm... Sakura why are you wearing a dress?" Naruto questioned beyond confused. 'He forgot our anniversary? Or is he playing?' Sakura asked in her head she was super mad now. "Oh nothing just a dress I bought with Ino" she replied sounding more upset then mad. "Ohh. Well I'm going to sleep even though it's early I need to wake up super early tomorrow" Naruto said walking up the stairs. Sakura stood up checking the calender, 'no it's our anniversary alright! HE FORGOT! CHA' inner Sakura yelled as she reached for the phone calling Ino. "Hello? Sakura? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR ANNIVERSARY DATE?" Ino's voice blasted through the phone "he.. forgot" Sakura said in a little voice before she heard a 'beep, beep, beep' which ment she hung up...5 minutes after trying to reach Ino again she hear her doorbell, she opened the door a angry Ino blasted in. "Ino?" "The idiot forgot didn't he?!" "Yea-" before she could finish her 'Yeah' she saw Ino walking up the stairs that lead to her room, as she quickly followed Behind Ino not bothering to close the front door. Ino reached the very top and slamed the door open to see Naruto hugging his pillow fast asleep in only his boxers. "WAKE UP BAKA!" Naruto snapped up still hugging his pillow his eye still kinda sleepy "huh? What?" Ino toke the pillow away throwing it to the floor. "What the heck Naruto you forgot?" Ino half yelled Sakura still close behind feeling kinda bad for Naruto but at the same time not to bad either. "Forgot what? Ino what are you talking about" Naruto was now standing up half asleep, even though Sakura was mad at him he still looked so cute when he was half asleep to Sakura. He was scratching his head looking over to Sakura now. 'Um what's she talking about Sakura?" "YOU FORGOT YOUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY WITH SAKURA WHAT THE HELL NARUTO? DO YOU EVER USE YOUR BRAIN?" Then it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. "ohh" he softly said walking towards Sakura his hands spread about to hug her, and of course she couldn't refuse it but she didn't want to hug back still slightly mad. "Sakura I'm sorry, I forgot" "oh trust me we know you forgot" Ino reply from where she was standing. "Shut up" Naruto whispered "WHAT?" "Nothing! But really Sakura I'm sorry I forgot...with all this work... I'm " he apologized again leaving a soft firm kiss on her lips as she returned it now fully hugging him back. 'His lip are so soft' she blushed. "I love you Sakura." "I love you too Naruto" Sakura lead her head on his shoulder her lip inches away from his neck as they hugged, Naruto's chin on her shoulder. "You look absolutely gorgeous Sakura" he whispered in her ear. "Thanks" Sakura blushed, "and I'm taking you on a date for our anniversary, soorrrrrryyy I forgot" "I forgived you" Sakura giggled for this was his fourth time apologizing. "Guess I'll just leave.." Ino said awkwardly walking away "hey Ino?" "Yes sakura?" "Thanks" "your welcome" she walked away "and don't dare hurt Sakura again you hear Naruto" she said walking not even turning around. "I promise I won't hurt her ever again. I love her to much to ever do that" he whispered making Sakura blush, still in the hug. " I'm going to get dressed for our date then" he said pulling away and kissing Sakura on the cheek.

...

That day on there date (7:00pm)

They just finished they're date and now they were in their back yard Naruto hugging Sakura as they talked. "Yeah I remember that." Naruto smile remember the first time Naruto said 'I love you' to Sakura "to be honest Sakura I thought you weren't going to say it back" "why would you think that?" "Well I never thought you 'loved' me I just thought you 'liked' me" he said looking down at her that was in between his legs leaning on a tree hugging slightly. "Well that's wasn't true because I loved you then, and now one year later. I still love you." She turned giving him a peck. "We should get inside you have work tomorrow Naruto" they walked inside his hand holding on to her hand. Next time he'll try to remember their anniversary... Next time. :p

This was my first fanfiction so yup review to make my writing better ^_^ and again I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, kishimoto does. :3


End file.
